Sharon and the Blue Collar Boys
by davewriter
Summary: On a vacation by herself to Miami, Sharon falls for a group of sexy blue collar and rescue hero men. But a surprise for Nick leads to disaster for her. Rated for sexually. FOR ANTISHARON PEOPLE ESPECIALLY


**Author's Note**: Hello, Y&R fans. First off, I'm not much of a Y&R fan (just started getting interested in it, as there is nothing else on at the 11:00 AM hour where I live.) Anyway, this was originally a storyline proposal that I tried to post on a Y&R message board, but it got rejected because they thought it sounded too much like fan fiction. Inspired by the rejection, I'm posting it here.

Now, you should know that I am among the ANTI-SHARON GROUP that supports Nick and Phyllis' romance. Sources close to me have informed me of her "extracurricular" activities in her marriage to Nick (Brad, Jack, the rest of the men in Genoa City, and thinking she's got it like that…LOL) and I was less than impressed with her immorality. So this is a story of what SHOULD happen to Sharon on the show. But I'm going to welcome comments by Sharon lovers to show that I can handle rejection maturely.

Anyway, please read and review.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of this classic soap opera, that would be Bell Entertainment, Inc. (or whatever that company's called), Viacom and CBS Studios. Any original characters that appear, however, are mine.

* * *

**Sharon and the Blue Collar Boys: A Storyline**

By davewriter

To end a latest spat, Sharon is yelling at Nick, saying he can have Phyllis, and she has to get out of their house before she screams. Winter is fierce in Genoa City, so Sharon walks all the way back to her home, feeling absolutely frigid.

"God, why is it so cold here in Genoa City?" she mutters to herself. "I wish it were somewhere warm, like Hawaii or Florida, somewhere near Miami Beach."

She is nearly frozen when she gets to her house, so after whipping up a nice hot meal and a mug of cocoa, she turns on her TV to see a commercial promoting travel to Miami. She thinks about taking a vacation, but imagines this isn't a good time to leave Genoa City.

But Sharon is having some trouble getting over her latest tirade with Nick the next morning. At work (assuming she even has a job) some co-workers and her boss notice this as she is ultra nasty to some clients who call that morning. "Quit tying up the damn phone lines with your stupid business problems!" she yells. "I'm in the middle of a family crisis here!"

Sharon's boss overhears this and says, "That's it, Ms. Newman. I'm tired of your irrational behaviours alienating our clients." Then he has an idea. "You haven't had a vacation in over a year. Perhaps you should think about taking one in the next week."

At the end of that day, at home, Sharon is watching TV and sees that same Miami commercial. Deciding that her boss is right, and intrigued by all the beautiful people, she takes down the number and calls to book a ticket. Over the time, she even takes a loan from the bank for some spending money.

Two weeks later, Sharon flies to Miami, and is immediately taken by the warm late January weather and bright sunshine. When she gets to her hotel, she is taken by the cute-looking registration desk worker. In her hotel room, she looks out her window at the beautiful beach view. She says to herself, "Maybe I'll relocate here this summer and find employment with a new company. Settle down again. I need to leave Genoa City once and for all."

The next day, while shopping at a mall, she comes across a ticket service window with a small group of gabbing, shrieking women in line. Curious, she asks, "What's going on here?"

One excited blonde girl tells her, "There's a rescue hero and blue collar hunk competition tonight down at this awesome concert club, Maniac Mansion. It's all categories, policemen, fire fighters, construction workers, personal trainers, even a few of our boys home from Iraq. Proceeds for tickets and drinks that night are going to breast cancer research."

"You're a pretty attractive woman," adds a striking redhead. "You should come. There's still some seating available."

Sharon sees an opportunity to forget about Nick and Phyllis back home. She grins. "I'm in. How much are the tickets?" She prepares her chequebook.

That night, Sharon gets a spot in the front row among 1,500 women screaming with excitement. As the sexy night starts up, the emcee introduces members of Miami's finest (you know, the cops!) The first five are rather young to her, between 24 and 35 years old, but when competitor number six, a 46-year-old sergeant named Wayne (looks to be about 39 or 40 years old) is introduced to start his performance, Sharon is immediately taken. Wayne removes his police uniform shirt to reveal a white tank top with a "starting tear" at the top, but just as he's about to rip it off, Sharon jumps onstage and does it for him. She spends the rest of the dance "helping" him take off the rest of his uniform, the rest of the audience actually encouraging her. She even gives him some slips of the tongue, and they almost get horizontal on the stage. Apparently, she sees potential for romance. When the emcee asks for her name at the end, Sharon gladly gives it to her.

"Ladies," the emcee announces, "let's hear it for Sharon Newman, who's been so helpful getting this hunk as naked as we want him!"

Sharon spends the rest of the night on the stage, again at the audience's encouragement, dancing with all the rest of the competition (including the younger ones, but Sharon only dances with them.) To the chanting of "Go, Sharon! Go, Sharon!" she continues to undress and dirty dance with the older men she considers to be good-looking enough. During this time, she also picks up a 44-year-old detective (supposedly from the plainclothes unit) named Matthew, a 50-year-old officer named David, two firefighters named George (aged 47) and Rick (aged 44), a big, muscular constructor worker named Robert, (aged 46) a personal trainer named Rex, (aged 45) and an EMT named Stephen (the youngest of the bunch, at 42.) She learns that Matthew, David, George and Robert all lost their wives to breast cancer, while the rest have never been married. As a result, Sharon becomes known as "the woman who rocked the hunk contest."

Two days later, Wayne, David, Rick and Rex all come to Sharon's hotel room. Apparently, these four have the day off, so they decide to show her romantic sightseeing trip around Miami. They do lunch at a quaint outdoor café, (where only David tells about his wife) and during a walk on the beach, Sharon tells them her "heartbreaking" story of her failed romance with Nick.

"He decides to get this bitch, Phyllis, pregnant," she sobs. "I was so devastated. What's worse was that he was going to accuse me of sleeping with his father and brother, then I supposedly went tramping around with half of Genoa City. Why would I do that? I wouldn't. But no, he turned his whole family against me and dragged me through a hellish divorce, to which he took our son for him and Phyllis to raise. I also lost my share of the ranch as a result!" Wayne and Rick both hold her to keep her from crying. She looks up at her beaux. "But you, you helped me to forget all that today, and that night we met." Oh, but I wish I could stay here forever."

"I know we can make that happen," Wayne replies, then he kisses her. Feeling beautiful and sexy suddenly, she lustfully kisses all her beaux.

The next day, while out shopping yet again, Sharon's celebrity status in Miami increases as women who notice her from the competition approach her. She briefly gives a few details about the previous day's date to all who are interested. She walks past a video and audio store and gets an idea. She pays $300 to rent a video camera and a few recording DVD's.

Conveniently, the next night, all eight of her men are available, so she calls them all and invites them to her hotel room. She tells them to bring some sexy and revealing to wear. When they see the camera recording and Sharon in a sexy purple number, she dutifully explains, "I thought maybe we could record our love. I want Nick to get a good glimpse of what he lost. Why don't you all go change in the bathroom? Or maybe the pool area would be better. There's more room."

She turns the camera off for a while during their absence, but turns it back on and takes it to the window, pointing at the door, as soon as she hears a knock and David announcing, "We're ready, Sharon." She loudly announces, "So come on in."

She films her men strutting back and forth from the camera to the door, all of them shirtless and barefoot, and Matthew, David, Robert and Stephen all wearing bikini brief underwear, while the rest are in Speedos. As they pose, smile sexy, and introduce themselves to the camera, Sharon is filming their exposed skin for a minute each, and at one point she "talks" to Nick. She says, "Get a good look at this, Nick. This is what turns me on now!" At the end she makes a compliment: "Mmm, you men! I can't decide which one of you is the best looking."

She then films herself strutting in her nightie as she puts the camera back on the stand, facing the bed. She climbs on, teases the men a little, then they all have sex with her individually for twenty minute intervals each, in all positions, Wayne being first. She moans and screams and calls out all their names repeatedly, depending on who's doing her.

"Oh, God!" she yells out to each one as they do their thing. "Oh, but you're a much better lover than my ex-husband! Oh, don't stop! Give it to me! Give it to me now!" She says this to each one as they have sex with her.

When they've all had their individual turns, Sharon then decides to pair the men into partners – Matthew with Wayne, George with Rick, David with Robert and Rex with Stephen – for threesomes. Matthew and Wayne are first, and it's the same as before, except we see Sharon sandwiched in between the men each time, as she moans and screams, "Nick! Phyllis! Who's the winner now? WHO'S THE WINNER NOW??!!"

The next morning, she wakes up and sees Wayne, David and Robert all sharing her bed. She notices the camera has stopped recording, and concludes all the rest have gone to their work, until they see Matthew come in with breakfast in bed for everyone. It gets a little friendlier, and when they're done, the men lay Sharon down for more lovemaking.

Sharon continues to spend time with her beaux at their convenience until she has to go back to Genoa City. The morning she leaves, she's rushing to pack (morning flight,) and unwittingly leave the movie she made behind. It isn't until she boards her plane that she realizes this. Meanwhile, the very next room occupant (who gets settled shortly after Sharon leaves) sees the video on his/her DVD player, and decides to use video expertise to edit it and put it out on the Internet for world-wide broadcasting.

When she gets home from work the next day, Sharon goes to her home computer to see a whole bunch of e-mails from men wanting to have sex with her, and women who want to put a hit on her. She has no idea what's going on until she clicks on a link in one of the e-mails. She is horrified to see her personal movie has made it to YouTube, with over 9,000 hits and counting. Humiliated, she locks herself away for the night. (Sharon has no idea that the video can also be seen on Google Video Player.)

Meanwhile, Neil is on his computer, looking at some Google Video Player videos when he comes across an offering called "The Blue Collar Hero Slut." Thinking about a little porn to spice up his marriage to Dru, he clicks on it to watch. He thinks the woman in the movie looks familiar, but doesn't know who she is. Dru walks in on this, and is just about to lecture Neil when she looks closer at the video, and can identify Sharon when she's having individual sex with David.

"Oh my God, that IS Sharon Newman!" Dru yells. "What the hell is _she_ doing in that video?" Before Neil can answer, she rushes to call Nick.

Nick and Phyllis go to YouTube at Dru's urging, and download the video of his ex-wife. Nick identifies Sharon's voice in the video, and is shocked to see the eight men strutting and posing in front of the camera. The couple is disturbed to watch Sharon and Wayne have sex, so they quickly fast forward to somewhere they think is safe. Wrong – they land on Sharon, George and Rick's threesome scene. Nick shuts it off quickly just in case Noah comes, and calls to inform the whole family about it. However, everyone in the Newman family does – he hears of Nikki almost fainting when she watched it. Word of the video spreads around, first to JT and Colleen, then Michael and Lauren, who call Kevin, who calls Jill, who tells Katherine, who relays it to Victoria. Her shock to see Sharon in it leads her to call Jack. Pretty soon, everyone in Genoa City knows about it, including Sharon's ex, Brad.

**OPTIONAL SCENE:** It isn't long before all of America finds out about Sharon's movie – a potato farmer in Idaho, a shocked stay-at-home in Vermont who has her own flower and plant business, several staff members at a ranch in Texas, a pair of hula dancers in their hut in Hawaii, several disgusted police officers and fire fighters (including the chiefs) in New York City, a group of frat boys and sorority girls at a university in California, even an elderly couple in Michigan, to show a few. We even gets reactions from all around the world, at a university in London, an internet café in Berlin, two Egyptian computer experts in Cairo, and several African officers workers in the city of Nairobi, Kenya. We see a group of Japanese people commenting on Sharon and her lovers in their native tongue. Even a man in Australia sees it, and calls to his wife, "Sweetheart, check this out. There's some blonde American bimbo going at it with eight blokes!" The wife checks out with serious interest.

Nick, Brad and Jack go over to Sharon's to confront her. Nick asks her, "So, where were you these past two weeks?"

"Miami," Sharon answers. "Not that it's any of _your _business."

"Really?" Nick says. "You go on vacation just to have sex with the good-looking locals, and you say it's none of my business?! I was married to you once, Sharon! Don't think I don't know about that video you made! And I heard what you said. You wanted to spite me!"

She starts to say something but he cuts her off. "I could've sworn you didn't love me when you cheated on me with members of my own family, with Brad, then Jack, but I never knew you were capable of this! Eight men, Sharon, all with blue-collar careers! You disgust me, Sharon! Get out of my life and stay out! And you'll never see Noah again! You can bet I'll tell him about this when he's old enough!" Then he leaves, Brad following him. _He_ has nothing to say to her.

Jack shakes his head at Sharon and says, "I guess what they say is true. You cheated with me, you'll cheat on me eventually." He takes the ring he gave her. "Sharon, I don't think we can go on like this. It's over." Then he walks out. Sharon is distraught, and cries on her sofa for a long time.

And just when she thinks it can't get any worse, Sharon goes back to work to see all her colleagues giving her dirty looks. She suspects they saw the video, too. Suddenly, she sees her boss coming her way, glaring at her.

"So, Ms. Newman," the boss says, "this is what you went on vacation for, to make a homemade sex film. And with respectable police officers and fire fighters, and other people in such professions, at that."

"I didn't mean to," Sharon says. "Well, I did, but that was only for my ex-husband. I left it behind when I left Miami."

"Ms. Newman," the boss says, "I can't have employees who commit such questionable acts working for my company. You come across as sordid to clients. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to let you go." Upset and crying, Sharon immediately goes to clean out her desk and strip all personal items from her office.

When she gets home, she thinks about what she told herself in that hotel room, about relocating to and finding employment in Miami (though it may not be possible now.) She decides she might as well do it. She calls her travel agency and books yet another flight back to Miami. She thinks about reuniting with all her beaux.

* * *

**A/N:** That's my story, and I'm sticking to it… LMAO. All comments are welcome, including those from Sharon lovers, and Nick/Sharon supporters. 


End file.
